List of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos
This is a list of Blue's Clues videos Videos 1998 # Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want To Play? # Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want To Make? # Learning With Blue (VHS, 7/13/1998)- "Nick Jr: Just Ask"/The Lost Episode/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 7/28/1998)- Steve Gets The Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? # Building House With Blue (VHS, 8/12/1998)- Blue's Senses/What Does Blue Want To Build? # Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998)- Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday # Blue's Clues Season 1 - 3 Tape Cassette Boxed Set: 14 Episodes (VHS, 10/2/1998)- Tape Cassette 1: Snack Time/What Time Is It For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need?|Tape Cassette 2: Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures In Art/Blue Goes To The Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day|Tape Cassette 3: The Trying Game/Blue Wants To Play A Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants To Play A Song Game! # Blue's Clues Season 2 - 6 Tape Cassette Boxed Set: 27 Episodes (VHS, 10/25/1998)- Tape Cassete 1: What Does Blue Want To Make?/What Story Does Blue Want To Play?/Ticktey's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over|Tape Cassette 2: Blue's News/Steve Gets The Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?|Tape Cassette 3: What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Birthday|Tape Cassette 4: What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day|Tape Cassette 5: What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue Is Frustrated|Tape Cassette 6: What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek 1999 # ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue's ABC's/Math! # Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants To Play A Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? # Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 2/5/1999)- Blue Wants To Play A Game!/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? # Fix and Pretend! (VHS, 2/12/1999)- Pretend Time/Mechanics! # Try Try Again! (VHS, 3/4/1999)- The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Feeling Blue (VHS, 4/6/1999)- Blue's Sad Day/Blue Is Frutrated # Lost and Found (VHS, 4/12/1999)- The Lost Episode!/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Songs And Stories (VHS, 4/27/1999)- Blue's Favorite Song/What Story Does Blue Want To Play? # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News # Blue's Big News! (VHS, 8/9/1999)- What Time Is It For Blue?/Nick Jr. Sings: Colors (1995)/Blue's News # Let's Grow Big With Blue! (VHS, 8/21/1999)- Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About? # Growing And Learning (VHS, 8/23/1999)- The Grow Show/The Lost Episode! # Let's Play Along With Blue! (VHS, 8/24/1999)- The Trying Game/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? # Can You Find It? (VHS, 8/31/1999)- The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek # Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999)- What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? # Playing Games (VHS, 9/24/1999)- Blue Wants To Play A Game!/Mechanics! # Let's Have Some Fun! (VHS, 10/5/1999)- Snack Time/Blue's Senses # Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999)- Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? # Making Art (VHS, 10/14/1999)- Art Appreciaiton/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Scary Stories (VHS, 10/30/1999)- What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Reed's Sound Jars - High & Low Sounds/Draw Along With Blue # Vol 1 Snack Time to Bedtime (VHS, 11/19/1999)- Snack Time/What Time Is It For Blue? # Birthday + Story Time (VHS, 11/19/1999)- Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time # Summer (VHS, 11/27/1999)- What Does Blue Need?/Blue Is Frustrated # Play And Arts (VHS 12/1/1999)- Blue Wants To Play A Game!/Art Appreciation # Build And Foods (VHS, 12/5/1999)- What Does Blue Want To Build?/Weight and Balance # Games And Draw (VHS, 12/13/1999)- Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue 2000 # Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000)- Animal Behavior!/Nurture! # Playtime (VHS, 2/6/2000)- Blue's Senses/Max meets Toto the Turtle (Full Version)/Pretend Time # Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000)- Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation # Let's Go Potty (VHS, 2/13/2000)- Blue Wants To Play A Game!/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # That's What Best Friends Do Best! (VHS, 2/17/2000)- The Bedtime Business Song/Blue's Sad Day/What Does Blue Need? # Magenta Comes Over (VHS, 3/7/2000)- The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? # Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000)- What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? # Foods and Parties (VHS, 7/4/2000)- Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday # Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) # Building With Blue (VHS, 11/17/2000)- Inventions/What Does Blue Want To Build? # Funny Opposites? (VHS, 12/10/2000)- What's So Funny?/Opposites 2001 # All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001)- Signs/Geography # Natures (VHS, 4/24/2001)- Nature/Enviornments # Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/8/2001)- Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend # Blue's Clues Season 3 - 5 Tape Cassette Boxed Set: 30 Episodes (VHS, 6/15/2001)- Tape Cassette 1: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Bahevior!|Tape Cassette 2: Blue's Big Pajama Party/Draw Along With Blue/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy|Tape Cassette 3: Signs/Nature/Geography/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend|Tape Cassette 4: What's So Funny?/Inventions/Blue's Big Costume Party/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/Opposties/Words|Tape Cassette 5: Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Cafe Blue/Shy/Envornmanets/Stormy Weather # Senses and Anatomys (VHS, 7/30/2001)- Blue's Senses/Anatomy # Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/15/2001)- Pool Party/Blue Goes To The Beach # Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001)- Cafe Blue/Snack Time # Occaupations Time with Blue (VHS, 9/18/2001)- Occupations/Pretend Time # Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/25/2001)- Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses # Superfriends (VHS, 10/11/2001)- Superfriends!/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? # Blue's Big Halloween Party! (VHS, 10/20/2001)- Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Blue's Big News Volume 1: Read All About it! (VHS, 11/6/2001)- What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place # Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001)- Mr. Salt and Mrs Pepper Day!/The Baby's Here! # Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/12/2001)- Thankful/The Grow Show # Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/5/2001)- Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 # Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002)- Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/What Time Is It For Blue? # Imagination (VHS, 2/2/2002)- Imagine Nation/The Anything Box # Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/2/2002)- Adventure!/Superfriends! # It Is Show Time! (VHS, 2/22/2002)- Blue's Play/Puppets # Rhyming With Blue (VHS, 3/9/2002)- Rhyme Time/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Plants = Bugs (VHS, 3/30/2002)- Bugs!/Let's Plant # Blue's Clues Season 4 - 5 Tape Cassette Boxed Set: 24 Episodes (VHS, 4/30/2002)- Tape Cassette 1: Imagine Nation/Adventure!/The Anything Box/Superfriends!|Tape Cassette 2: What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Papper Day!/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes|Tape Cassette 3: Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum/What's Inside?/Blocks/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza|Tape Cassette 4: Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie|Tape Cassette 5: Blue's School/Something To Do Blue/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage # Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002)- Words/Blue's Book Nook # Boogie Time (VHS, 5/15/2002)- Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song # Let's Learn & Try (VHS, 5/28/2002)- Blue Wants To Play A Game!/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Natures, Plants, Bugs and Enviornments (VHS, 6/10/2002)- Nature/Enviornments/Bugs!/Let's Plant # Summer Days With Blue (VHS, 6/22/2002)- Stormy Weather/Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza # Blue's Big Costume Party (VHS, 6/25/2002)- Blue's Big Costume Party/Mailbox's Birthday # Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002)- Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue # It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/12/2002)- Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us 2003 # Blue's Clues 100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/3/2003)- 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party # Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/20/2003)- Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business (w/ episodes from the "Rhythm and Blue" VHS on DVD) # Patience (VHS & DVD, 2/26/2003)- Patience/The Snack Chart (w/ episodes from the "Let's Play a Game!" VHS on DVD) # Let's Play and Be Happy (VHS & DVD, 3/3/2003)- I'm So Happy!/A Brend New Game (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Pool Party" VHS on DVD) # Get To Know Joe! (DVD, 5/13/2003)- With episodes from the VHS Releases of "Meet Joe!" and "It's Joe Time!". Also includes "100th Episode Celebration" # Shapes and Colors! (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003)- Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! (w/ episodes from the "Arts and Crafts" VHS on DVD) # What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/7/2003)- Blue's Predictions/Cantraptions! (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Discoveries" VHS on DVD) # Blue Takes You To School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003)- Blue Takes You To School/Numbers Everywhere! (w/ episode from the "ABC's and 123's" VHS on DVD) # Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003)- Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest (w/ episodes from the "Taking Care With Blue" VHS on DVD) # Fun And Games (VHS, 10/8/2003)- Colors Everywhere!/A Brend New Game/Our Neighborhood Festival # The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/15/2003)- Body Language/I Did That! (w/ episodes from the "Feeling Blue" VHS on DVD) # Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/22//2003)- Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip (w/ episodes from the "All Kind of Signs" VHS on DVD) # A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/3/2003)- Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train (w/ episodes from the "Reading With Blue" VHS on DVD) # Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 11/16/2003)- Morning Music/Dress-Up Day (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Pajama Party" VHS on DVD) # Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 11/18/2003)- Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt (w/ episodes from the "Try Try Again!" VHS on DVD) # Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 12/5/2003)- Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor (w/ episode from the "Fix and Pretend!" VHS on DVD) # Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/12/2003)- Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party (w/ episodes from the "Blue' Big Holiday" VHS on DVD) 2004 # Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004)- Blue's School/Something To Do Blue - On DVD only: Rhyme Time/Puppets # Sharing And Caring (VHS & DVD, 2/14/2004)- Look Carefully.../Meet Polka Dots! (w/ episodes from the "Can You Find It?" VHS) # Blue Monsters (VHS & DVD, 4/5/2004)- Our Neighborhood Festival/Animals In Our House? (w/ episodes from the "Story Time" VHS) # Blue's Clues Season 5 - 4 Disk Cassette Boxed Set: 36 Episodes (DVD, 5/4/2004)- Disk Cassette 1: Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy!/The Boat Float|Disk Cassette 2: Bedtime Business/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brend New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Predictions|Disk Cassette 3: The Story Wall/The Alphabelt Train/Number Everywhere!/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write/Magenta's Messages|Disk Cassette 4: Body Language/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animal In Our House?/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday # Floating Wallboat (VHS & DVD, 5/24/2004)- The Story Wall/The Boat Float (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" VHS) # Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004)- Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show # Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 8/31/2004)- The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day (w/ episode from the "Playtime With Periwinkle" VHS) # Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004)- Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure - On DVD only: Morning Music/A Surprise Guest 2005 # Blue's Room: It's Hug Day! (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005)- It's Hug Day!/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language # Thinking Chair With Blue (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005)- Blue's Play/Blue's Predictions- On DVD only: Pretend Time/The Snack Chart # Blue's Clues Season 6 - 2 Disk Cassette Boxed Set: 9 Episodes (DVD, 3/10/2005)- Disk Cassette 1: The Legend of The Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure|Disk Cassette 2: Playdates/The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Pratince/Bluestock # Blue's Room: Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005)- Beyond Your Wildest Dream/Playdates/Blue's Collection/Opposites # Blue's Room: Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/17/2004)- Alphabet Power/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write/Magenta's Messages # Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 11/8/2005)- Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 # Blue's Best (VHS, 2/4/2006)- Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around! # Blue's Room: Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/31/2006)- Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress-Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival # Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/9/2006)- Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor - On DVD only: Mechanics!/Playing Store # Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/7/2006)- Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdates # Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 9/13/2006)- Meet Blue's Baby Brother/What's News Blue?/The Baby's Here! 2007 # Blue's Room: Knights of The Snack Table (DVD, 1/30/2007)- Knights of The Snack Table/Blue's Farm Play Dates/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt # Blue's Room: Shape Detective (DVD, 5/29/2007)- Shape Detective/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words # Blue's Room: Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007)- Little Red Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure!/Imagine Nation # Blue's Room: World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007)- World Travelers/Away Great Play Date/Environments/Blue's New Place 2008 # Blue's Clues: The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 2/1/2008)- Disc 1: (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday VHS)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Fix and Pretend! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try Try Again! VHS)| Disc 2: (Episode From The Feeling Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episode From The Can You Find It? VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS) # Blue's Clues: The Very Best of Blue 2 (DVD, 2/11/2008)- Disc 1: (Episodes From The Blue's Safari VHS)/(Episodes From The Artistic and Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Magenta Comes Over VHS)/(Epiosdes From The Stop, Look and Listen VHS)/(Episodes From The Foods and Parties VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Musical Movie VHS)/(Episodes From The Building With Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Funny Opposites? VHS)| Disc 2: (Episodes From The All King of Signs VHS)/(Episodes From The Natures VHS)/(Episodes From The Playtime With Periwinkle VHS)/(Episodes From The Senses and Anatomys VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Pool Party VHS)/(Episodes From The Cafe Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Magenta Gets Glasses VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Halloween Party! VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big News Volume 1: Read All About It! VHS)/(Episodes From Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Feast VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Holiday VHS) # Blue's Big Well Party (DVD, 2/19/2008)- Steve Gets The Sniffles/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Hide and Seek/Weight and Balance/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock! # Play, Draw and Learn With Blue (DVD, 2/22/2008)- Joe's Clues/Animal Behavior!/Nature/Prehistoric Blue/Draw Along With Blue/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Play/Shape Searchers # Summer (DVD, 2/27/2008)- What Does Blue Need?/Blue Is Frutrated/Blue Wants To Play A Game!/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want To Build?/Weight and Balance/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue Also See: * List of Blue's Clues episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes